


Borderline Satanic

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Punk (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, devil!patrick, it's two chapters as of now but i might add more, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you must know, Lucifer is much too formal for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borderline Satanic

**Author's Note:**

> Orphaned by analog_romeo.
> 
> I know I said I'd finish this but to be entirely honest, I published this a year and a half ago, and I've completely lost interest. Not only that, but I no longer write RPF.
> 
> I'm adding this note to all my previously published fics including real people. I'm including my username because I still want to be credited, but I don't want my RPF to be representative of the fic I write now. I don't want these fics to be associated with my current work.
> 
> Because this specific fic isn't finished I would've just deleted it, but it's the first fic I ever published on here, and I've gotten a lot of positive feedback on it. I want to keep it up for people who enjoyed it.

“Welcome to hell, boys.”

Tyler didn’t know what was happening, but he knew he was crucified to metal bars. He shifted uncomfortably, now hyper-aware of chains digging into his wrists.

Was this dude serious, or just being an asshole?

He looked around and cold fear shot down his spine. Josh was bound next to him. Flames surrounded them, and there didn’t seem to be any end anywhere. No walls. Just unencompassed space, and a sinfully pretty young man dressed in a tailored red suit.

“I’ve got a job for you,” the boy at the throne practically sang.

Tyler stuttered. “Who are you?” he managed to choke out.

The man winked. “Well, haven’t you figured that out yet? I’m the devil.”

He wanted to laugh. This was a fucking fever dream. “Prove it,”

The demon extended a hand--the one without a fingerless, black glove--and a blue flame erupted from his palm. He shot it Tyler’s way, and it hit the bar his arm was chained to, just low enough to graze his skin.

His red eyes rolled back into his skull and were replaced with an all-consuming black. Electric blue flames bolted from both of his hands now, and he laughed with an edge of insanity.

“Still don’t believe me, Tyler?”

He choked up on impact. “How-”

“I know both of your names, kid. I’m all-knowing. And I saved you.”

“You-” Tyler’s tongue felt too heavy for his mouth. “You _saved_ us?”

“Don’t mention it,” he smirked, walking in flamboyant strides up to Tyler and pressing a peck to his cheek.

“But…” he trailed off, now noticing the gag in Josh’s mouth. There was no escape, and no way to tell what would happen next.

“You were gonna die a really violent way, ya’know? And I didn’t want that to happen,” he extinguished the flames from his palms and rolled his eyes back to normal. “You two are too pretty to waste, too pretty,”

His hips waved in a way that seemed too forced but oddly smoothed as he walked back up the steps. Tyler didn’t want to think about it, but it was all he could think about since he first laid eyes on him. Who knew the devil was so pretty?

He turned back around back around, revealing a forked tongue. “I can hear your thoughts, you know,”

The color drained from Tyler’s face.

“And I’m glad you thought that, too, because now I can tell you about that job I mentioned.”

Tyler’s mind raced at terrifying speeds. No, no, no-- _that’s_ why he’s chained up. That’s why he’s almost naked. That’s why Josh is gagged.

“That’s why you don’t remember dying,” the demon finished. “I thought it’d be nice of me to save you from experiencing the horror you were going to, and pay you some kindness along the way.”

“What are you gonna do to us?”

“Well, I know something you don’t know about each other!”

Tyler was practically shaking now.

He strutted over to Josh, tracing over his cheekbones. “Who knew such a _manly man_ like you would be gay?”

Tyler just about thought he was going to black out. “Josh- Josh is-”

“Just like you!” the boy sang. “And I know all the ways you think about Josh, too,”

“Listen, dude-”

“Call me Patrick.”

“What?”

“When I was mortal, my name was Patrick. Call me Patrick. You’ve been wondering what to call me, and, if you must know, Lucifer is much too formal for me.”

“Okay, Patrick,” Tyler breathed. “Why are you telling us this?”

“Because I know all of it! Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, babe. I already told you why I brought you here, now let me tell you the rest.”

Tyler exhaled and went limp under the weight of the chains.

“I’m not that much different than you,” he purred, stroking at Tyler’s jawline. “I like boys, too, and pretty ones don’t come around all that often. The devil’s gotta have a little fun, too.”

All the tension that Tyler had pent up finally released, and his body started to tingle in response to the entire situation. He was sinking into this. Slowly, but sinking into this.

“I know how you feel, baby boy,” he shot a mischievous glance directly at Josh. He knew.

And Josh accepted that the barrier he made to defend his masculinity was gone now, and they weren’t even on earth now, and it was all over. Patrick knew everything about him.

“And I know how Josh feels, too.” He started to undo the bonds on Tyler’s wrists and smiled. “That’s why I have a job for you. I’m gonna tell you what to do, and you two are gonna do it. Got it?” he winked. And then he did a doubletake. “There’s nowhere to run, either, so you boys have no choice.”

Once Tyler was free, Patrick began to undo Josh, starting by pulling the spider gag from his mouth.

After they were both free, they were standing before Patrick, who had resumed his position on his throne. Both almost naked except for underwear.

“First, you two have to get closer.” He drummed his fingers together in anticipation, face going devilish. “Now,” he demanded.

They both shifted awkwardly until Tyler was so close to Josh, he could feel his body heat. It dizzied his head, and he wanted to stop before he got carried away, but it was too late. He had absolutely no choice.

“Beautiful, just like that. Now kiss.”

Tyler froze, then heat washed over him from every direction. He lidded his eyes, then leaned in and took Josh’s mouth in his. Josh kissed back with such fire and intensity, Tyler was taken aback. His underwear started to get uncomfortably tight, and he can feel Josh’s were too. His arms wrapped around Josh’s shoulders, and their kiss began to get messy.

Patrick slid his hand down his thigh and enjoyed the show. “Not so fast, boys,”

Josh broke the kiss in shock.

“Touch each other.”


End file.
